1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a quantum structure, and more particularly, to a forming method and a structure of a quantum structure according to the difference in characteristic between two matters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The NVRAM (non-volatile random access memory) includes many good properties, e.g. little volume, low power consumption, and storing electrical charges by programing and erase. Many technological products depend on the function of NVRAM's to be operated.
A memory cells 1 is shown in FIG. 1a. A plurality of NVRAM 3, e.g. a plurality of Flash RAM, connect with different word lines 5 and bit lines 7, respectively. As shown in FIG. 1b, a profile of the NVRAM 3 is provided. A word line 5 connects to a control gate 12 of a NVRAM 3 and cooperates with a source 9 and a drain 11 to control a floating gate 13 for storing or erasing electrical charges by supplying voltage. The NVRAM 3 can program the floating gate 13 by injecting hot electron into the floating gate 13, and erase the electrical charges that are stored in the floating gate 13 by Fowler-Nordheim Tunneling; or programs and erases the floating gate 13 by Fowler-Nordheim Tunneling.
It is necessary to supply more than 5 volts, even 10 volts or 12 volts, no matter programing and erasing the floating gate 13 by Fowler-Nordheim Tunneling, or by injecting hot electron into the floating gate 13 in the prior art. High supplying voltage is the first disadvantage of the traditional NVRAM 3 (the Flash RAM). The second disadvantage of the NVRAM 3 is the uncertain product-life. The floating gate 13 cannot store electrical charges anymore if any portion of the dielectric layer 15 that is deposited between the floating gate 13 and a substrate 17 is broken by some reasons, e.g. programing and erasing the floating gate 13 thousand times. High difficulty for reducing the thickness of the dielectric layer 15 and the thickness of the NVRAM 3 is the third disadvantage of the NVRAM 3.
So that it is necessary to improve the disadvantages, i.e. the high supplying voltage, the uncertain product-life and high difficulty for reducing the thickness of the dielectric layer that is deposited between the floating gate and the substrate, of the NVRAM in the prior art.